


Not Alone

by Hieiko



Series: Rebels in Gray Hats [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Faith, in an AU BtVS Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for livejournal community tv100's challenge: zombies, toothpick, frailty.

Spike sat down at their table and watched as Faith pierced a lime wedge with her toothpick, toying with it.

"Gonna start staking vamps with that, eh pet?" he joked.

She grinned in reply, but her haunted eyes held no humor.

Spike sighed. Two nights ago, they'd been attacked by zombies, which were hardly a challenge if not for the overwhelming numbers. When they discovered that her pseudo-dad Mayor Wilkins had sent the zombies, Faith had closed herself off.

Spike sometimes forgot that underneath her hard-as-nails exterior was the frailty of a lonely little girl.

He just wished Faith understood that she wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
